The invention generally relates to a fluid compressor having a starter box that is attached to a compressor base, and more particularly, the invention relates to a fluid compressor with a starter box that is attached to the compressor base and is movable relative to the compressor base.
Conventional fluid compressors generally include a compression module or airend that is driven by a prime mover, such as an electric motor; a separator tank for separating liquid from the compressed fluid, such as air; a heat exchanger or aftercooler for cooling the hot compressed fluid; and an electrically actuated cooling fan for supplying ambient fluid or air to the compressor and the heat exchanger. The airend and prime mover are fixed to the center of a compressor support frame or base and the separator tank and heat exchanger are also fixed to the frame adjacent to the airend and prime mover.
The various compressor components are flow connected by the required piping, and the flow of compressed fluid through the compressor airend and piping is controlled by conventional valves such as electronic solenoid valves.
Additionally, such known compressors also include a compressor starter box that is fixed to the frame. The compressor starter box houses the electronic components that control operation of compressor components. Such electrical components may include contacts and relays for starting and stopping the prime mover and cooling fan and for opening and closing the solenoid valves. The compressor starter box also may house the microprocessor based compressor controller for monitoring compressor performance parameters to determine if the compressor is operating as required. The compressor starter box is fixed to the compressor base by a plurality of bolts or other conventional connection members so that the starter box is not movable relative to the compressor base.
The compressor base of conventional design has a rectangular perimeter with one side of the frame designated as the frame front side. When the compressor is located in its operating environment, frequently, the rear side of the frame is located proximate a wall, and the frame sides joining the front and rear frame sides are adjacent other compressors or machines. As a result, the front side of the frame is the only frame side that is accessible by a compressor operator or technician.
After a period of compressor use, a compressor technician must service and/or repair the airend and prime mover. In order for a compressor technician to make the required repairs or provide the required maintenance, the airend and prime mover must be removed from the compressor base. Because the front side of the compressor is the only easily accessible compressor frame side, the airend and prime mover are taken out of the compressor through the compressor front side. In order to remove the airend and prime mover through the front of the compressor, the compressor starter box connections must be loosened and removed, and the starter box is lifted from the base by a small crane with another technician guiding the compressor starter box off and away from the frame to ensure the heavy starter box does not contact and damage other compressor components, valves, or piping. Also, before removing the starter box, the many electrical connections to the box between the housed electrical components and the controlled compressor components must be disconnected. Once the starter box has been removed from the base, the airend and prime mover can then be removed through the front of the compressor base.
In conventional compressors, it is difficult to provide the required service and repairs to the prime mover and airend. A number of technicians are required to remove the starter box in order to be able to remove the airend and prime mover from the compressor base. Since removing the compressor prime mover and airend is difficult, the required service is frequently not performed, the airend and prime mover are damaged and will have a shorter useful life.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present fluid compressor designs. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.